one shots descendants
by peybrinasevie
Summary: one shots for the disney channel origional movie,descendants! e n j o y !
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"a bunch of descendants one shots /p  
p style="text-align: center;"[can be requested]/p  
p style="text-align: center;"[ships and character based]/p 


	2. 1 Mal's Sick!

Requested By; **Gummybear1178**

Ship; **Mal/Ben**

Mal had the sniffles the entire day, and everybody had been worried about her;life a she sneezed all over the fluffy pink bed that she once found ugly, but now found suitable, she heard her friends dashing for her."Mal," Evie called,"You're really sick, so-Fairy Godmother said you can't come to classes." Mal rolled her beautiful green eyes, and gave Evie an annoyed glare;"Well obviously not!Who goes to school when their sick, Evie?" She grumbled and crossed her arms across her chest,"-Can you get me a box of tissues, by the way?I've been sneezing all day."

Evie nodded firmly, "Of course, 're my best friend, you know that I'd do anything for you!"

"That was the most sappiest thing ever," Mal laughed as Evie handed her the lavender tissue box.

"Wow," Mal's eyes widened,"These match my thing you know, they'll be coming out with ones in aqua, Evie."

Evie shook her head,"-Sometimes, I have no idea what to do with you, and I also wonder if you've been doing other things too." She narrowed her eyes at Mal,"You should probably get to rest, 're for sure not feeling well." She placed her hand on Mal's forehead, "Yeah, you're warm."

"-Can you stay with me?" Mal asked, a sight to see, Maleficent's daughter was pouting bluntly."-I want somebody to stay with me!" Mal pleaded, tugging onto the flared sleeve of Evie's fashionable navy blue jacket.

"No," Evie cried,"Why would I? I need to get to my classes, and I CAN'T get an absence on my , Fairy Godmother and The Fairies and all the other teachers will get mad at me! Can you imagine that? I want to be a successful Princess and , Princess Ev-"

Mal quickly interrupted,"-So who's going to stay with me? I mean, I can't be alone." Mal's eyes dimmed at being by herself, something she hadn't experienced since being on the crummy was Auradon, and she felt like she couldn't, and shouldn't be scared her, haunted her even in both remembered begging to be by herself and be cruel to little kids, but she also remembered the light thought in her heart and mind taunting her. _Nobody could ever love you, they'll never stay with somebody like ._

"Don't worry, King Ben is going to stay with you also known as Ben, also known as your boyfriend, also known as your soulmate,well, you guys are also sort of mar-" Evie rambled.

"Okay! Okay. I get it," Mal rolled her eyes and flashed a toothy grin.

Evie giggled,"You two are in love!"

"Shush!" Mal screeched, "Like really, now I feel like I'm in the middle of a blush overload."

"-You can never have too much blush Sweetie, and the natural kind's the best." Evie commented,"Well, I best get going, to leave you and your boy all alone...Alone." She echoed.

Mal hummed and nodded, repositioning herself stood up and fumbled towards the fan, but Ben quickly intruded."Here," he said, turning on the fan."Well, you were here quick." Mal stated, kinking a brow.

"Yeah," Ben nodded,"I'm always here at the perfect time! Ben to the rescue." Mal chuckled and shook her head, "You're silly." Ben beamed, "I know, but you love me." Mal's eyes widened as she bit her lip,"You heard, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he continued swiftly and teased her aimlessly,"Blush overload!" As Mal got back into bed, he followed."Really? That wasn't even a good impression of me." Mal sniffled, as he handed her a tissue, "Thanks Ben."

"You're welcome, , you should probably get some sleep." he decided, pecking her warm forehead."You know what? I think that made me feel better." Mal joked."It did, didn't it?" Ben smiled." , it really did." Mal agreed.

"-You still not falling asleep?" Ben asked, crooking his head to the side as he admired her.

"Nope, I can't.I just want to talk to you." the amethyst-haired girl chirped playfully.

He cracked a grin, he always smiled a lot when he was surrounded by her."-Alright, well I'll make you some hot chocolate.I'll have you know I'm a pro at this." he bragged, turning to look at her stunning features."Ooh, really?" she chuckled briefly."Yeah, and I'm not kidding." he said, seriously."-I never said you were." she replied.

He questioned, "Do you want peppermint, marshamllows, whipped cream, ice cream, anything?"

She nodded eagerly,"Peppermint and ice cream!"

He laughed, "-Somebody likes ice cream." She tapped her chin,"I wonder who?" He gave her a shrug, "Maybe Carlos, or somebody.I heard he likes the Mint Chocolate Chip kind." She shook her head, "I think he likes Vanilla with a half brownie mix."

"Oh, must run in his blood." he agreed,

"Me, however, I like the Lemon Blueberry." she slipped in.

After he finished the hot chocolate and teasing her, he handed her the cup he made for her;"Hope you like it, Honey." She blushed at the nickname he gave her, it was new and he usually just called her Mal or Babe."Honey?" she raised an scratched the back of his neck awkwardly,"You don't like it?" His cheeks turned red and he pursed his pink lips.

" , I do.." she stuttered.

"-Good." he commented.

"Good." the girl agreed, firmly.

"-So..are you going to tell me, like, stories..That's what people do when other people are ?" she asked, curiously. He flashed a lopsided grin, "That's mostly for kids, but sure.." He pulled out a random pair of glasses, as she furrowed her brows in disbelief, "Wow, where'd you get those from?"

"Their my dad's." he explained.

"Oh," she stated promptly.

"-You know what? Lets not tell stories, let's just talk to each other." she suggested scooting closer to the side he was was in a chair. towards the right, so to explain it easier she shifted farther right."Okay, but I pulled out the glasses for nothing." he whined."Too bad." she the Pri- King pouted, she placed a lighthearted kiss on his pink lips,it was sweet and sappy and innocent to say the was passionate too though, the way their lips locked and formed like puzzle pieces thriving for each other.

"Well, that was some pretty great talking." he chirped."-Yeah that was, you're really good at talking, Ben." she complimented."You are, 're like-the b-best talker." he noticed something and giggled aimlessly."What's so funny?" he cried."Nothing, nothing, just that-" She broke out in light cackles, "You have something all around-there." She gestured to every area there was part of his lips and some parts where it got onto his flesh."What?" he felt what she was motioning to;lip gloss.

The brunette groaned, "Uhh, can you pass me one of your tissues?"

"Yeah, sure." she agreed.

He slyly dabbed the tissue onto his lips,his strawberry lips;she helped him from her , they'd taken it all of, and he continued to look at the tissue."Was strawberry a good color on me?" he joked.

She smiled and hugged him, "Yeah, and thanks for hanging with me..even if I am a 'Sick Mal'."

"Umm," he murmured;"Okay, you've never done this before." He gaped over he shoulder, and snuggled in the back of her sweater.

"-Yeah, and you're probably going to be sick too!" she grinned.

"Hey!" he boy sniffled and sneezed, "Uh oh!"


	3. 2 You're Beautiful!

Requested By ; **Guest/Anon**

Ship ; **Carlos/Jane**

The platinum white haired boy gazed at the brunette;she had long curls tied with a light blue that matched her plaid twirled,"Do you like it?" He gaped, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly."Uhh, you always look beautiful.I-Its just that.." he drifted off, shoving his hands in his black and white raised an eyebrow, and her voice wavered;"D-Do you not like the dress?" He gulped and shook his head rapidly,"No!I love the dress, its beautiful."

She looked confused and her brows creased,"-So?What is it?" Jane was usually insecure about herself, like most of the time, even though she'd looked had never liked her hair, mostly because Audrey didn't like it, and Audrey-Well, Audrey was beautiful, her long luscious locks and sweet had delicate features and tan skin, while Jane thought her hair's cropped style was hideous and her style was.. just didn't like her hair, simple as girls had insecurities, but her, she had a lot of them.

"-Your hair.." he stated, his voice snarled, making a weird and shocked expression,"Yeah, and what's wrong with it?" She was getting all defensive which startled was about to march off when he held out a hand."-N-Nothing, its just-" he answered, fumbling.

"Its just-you changed it." he commented, gesturing to the now-long brown locks that rested on the pretty girl's noticed it flowed in a way; a much different way."-What? Its beautiful, right?" she stated, admiring her new lengthy hair."-Well no,but I mean, yes...its just, um, I-I.." he stuttered, twiddling with his thumbs furrowed his dark brows, looking at the Fairy Godmother's now, she didn't seem like the Fairy Godmother's was riled and quite frustrated, actually.

She blinked, "I thought you liked it." Her tears clamped beneath the golden eyeshadow covered lids that were hers, she held back her hadn't admitted it, but his opinion was one that mattered the most to her.

"I-I.." he stammered, he couldn't make up supposed that was a problem, it was j-just.

She scoffed, "Oh, what is it, Carlos? Is it styled the right way, or-What?"

She put her arms across her chest, looking into his jewel-like were something you get lost in, for absolutely loved them so much, they matched perfectly with his adorable dozens of freckles.

"-Fine, I'll just..leave." she decided, letting out several deep breaths as she pursed her glossy peach looked at him, before she started to take steps to the door.

"-No! Please don't leave, Jane." he blushed, realizing his loud cries had jolted her forcefully. Jane's cheeks turned a mottle pink color as she turned to look at him, and whispered a few words that she hadn't heard.

"-Yes?" she murmured once she got close enough for him to hear her soft words.

"-I don't like it because its not you..Its different, and I don't think you did this because..Well, I think you did it because you were feeling insecure.-But you don't have to do this, you're fine how you were." Carlos stated.

"-Don't you think I know who I am?" Jane whispered lightly, her voice fragile. "-You just need a hand right now, know what I mean!" Carlos looked into her stunning eyes, reaching for a didn't grab his hand though, just put hers to her side.

"-I-I am me, I like myself this way. So, what if I changed doesn't mean anything.." her voice got even more softer and gentler.

"Yes, it does..You know it, 're beautiful, just how you were before..with that cropped bob." he commented, his cheeks red as he felt some sort of excitement in his .That's how he felt, it was strange to feel this way in this did,though.

"-F-Fine..And I-I'm what?" she nodded, feeling like herself had gotten smaller as she felt her legs smile, which she'd just placed on her face, wavered up and didn't go back to her frown, she felt better with this smile even though it was toppling back and forth ever so-well, not cheeks were heated with a ripe cherry red from his dashing compliment.

"-You're beautiful, I'm shocked you don't know it." he grabbed her, pushing her into a warm, comforting embrace. Jane buried her head into the crook of Carlos' shoulder. She engulfed in his fragrance, admiring him as she did so.

"-You're the best." she beamed, a genuine smile painted onto her peach lips.

He gulped,"Now what do you say we go to Mal to get your hair changed back?"

"That'd be amazing," she reached for his hand this time, asking for interlaced their hands together as they went to Mal and Evie's room. "-Hey Carlos," she tried.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning towards her.

"-I like you, a lot..In more of a friend way."

"-I like you, too." he replied, grinning as he peppered a kiss on her grabbed the girl into his arms, and placed his hands on the top of her kissed the top of her hand, giving her another kiss that was someplace other than her lips.

They opened the door to Mal and Evie's room, the two looking at them, smirking with their eyes looking at the two's intertwining hands.

"-Ooh la la! Carlos has a girlfriend!" they teased in unison.


End file.
